The Seven Deadly Sins
by LeoValdez001
Summary: The gang tries to vanquish seven of the most powerful demons of all time, each representing on of the seven deadly sins.
1. Chapter 1

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter 1

BEGINNING THE POSSESSION

NORMAL POV-

Annabeth arrived at the campfire, panting. Percy was concerned as he saw how bad she was sweating, it wasn't very hot out, which means she had been running, a lot.

''Seaweed Brain.''_pant pant. _''Rachel needs to see us.'' _pant._

''What for?''

''I don't know.'' Luckily, she managed to catch her breath as we walked back to the Cave of the Oracle, where RED lived during the summer.

PERCY'S POV-

''Thank you all for coming.''

Besides Annabeth and I, Clarisse LaRue, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang had been called as well. Everyone looked at the Oracle as she began to speak.

''Last night, I had a dreamwhere everyone was acting unusual, and upon waking this morning, the spirit of the Oracle told me why. Everyon of you, except Annabeth are going to be possessed by powerful demons.''

At this, everyone was incredulous, _how could demons possess any one of us__?_

''Each of these demons represent one of the seven deadly sins: Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Envy, and Greed.

''I am not yet sure who will recieve which sin, but I will announce that once i am. In the meantime, Annabeth, I called you so that you could keep an eye on them. You have to keep them under control. I don't have to tell you that things could get very bad if the demons take control.''

''You can count on me, I'll keep these knuckleheads under control. Is Chiron aware of the situation?''

''Yes, I told him this morning.''

''Okay. I'll keep you and Chiron posted, then.''

''Very well. We're lucky for the advance warning.''

JASON'S POV-

_Wait a second, demons? I've fought scores of monsters, I destroyed the throne of Kronos, I defeated the Titan Krios singlehandedly, yet I should be worried about a little demon? PLEASE! I'll send the creature back to tartarus before he can even say 'condemned'!_

'' I don't see why we have to be worried. The seven of us are the most powerful demigods of our generation! And I'm sure Clarisse is pretty strong, too.''

''Hey Sparky, you got a death wish or something?''

''No, I'm just stating a fact, besides, I could so take you. I'm the freaking son of Jupiter! The most powerful god in the universe! I think I could take on a wimp like you. Even Percy could kick your ass, he even beat your father, Ares. And that was when he had virtually no training at all!''

''I'll take you both on right now, come on punks!''

''No thanks, I'm gonna take a short nap now. Wake me up in about a week. Or don't.'' Percy said sleepily.

''What, did you fall into the Hypnos cabin, Seaweed Brain?'' Annabeth asked, but Percy was already snoring.

RACHEL'S POV-

_Uh-oh, looks like it's already begun. So, Percy is Sloth/Laziness, Clarisse is Wrath/Anger how appropriate and predictable, Jason is Pride? Well, I suppose that one fits, he is basically a prince. _

_ If things go as they are, then Piper should get Lust/Desire because of her connection to Aphrodite, Frank will probably be Gluttony/Indulgence, he is chubby, after all. But what about Hazel and Leo?_

**So this is my first Fanfic, please comment on the story. I look forward to some input from some experienced writers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter 2

Sloth

RACHEL'S POV-

_Uh-oh, looks like it's already begun. So, Percy is Sloth/Laziness, Clarisse is Wrath/Anger how appropriate and predictable, Jason is Pride? Well, I suppose that one fits, he is basically a prince. _

_ If things go as they are, then Piper should get Lust/Desire because of her connection to Aphrodite, Frank will probably be Gluttony/Indulgence, he is chubby, after all. But what about Hazel and Leo? What sins will possess them?_

''Okay. Jason, Clarisse, you two just calm down, okay? No need to get angry, okay?''

''SHUT UP!'' they both yelled very rudely at me. I decided then that it would be best to find a way to exorcise the sins out of my friends, and Clarisse, one at a time.

_I think I'll start with Percy, he should be able to help me. Sloth should be easy to get rid of, right__?_

I glanced over at Piper and saw her looking hungrily at Jason, what's really scary is that Frank had the same look in his eyes, looking at everyone.

_I guessI was right about Frank being Gluttony. It's creepy how he looks at me most often, though. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope it's because he finds me attractive._

Either way, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

After everyone left on their less than merry way, I ran to Chiron for advice, and he sent me to the Apollo cabin, since Apollo is the god of medicine. Unfortunately, they knew nothing about exorcisms, so I asked Nico diAngelo for advice. Since his father has domain over demons, he might know how to perform an exorcism.

''Unfortunately, you cannot merely exorcise the seven deadly sins, the possessed person has to counter the demons themselves, by finding the demon's weakness, it's opposite, and using it against it. For example, the only way to counter Sloth, is to get whoever is possessed by Sloth off their lazy ass and get them working. But they'd have to do it willingly, and just doing a few jumping-jacks won't work. Whoever is possessed by Sloth will have to get EXTREMELY active, for extended periods of time, with no rest.''

''Thank you Nico, that was helpful.''

''Why the sudden interest in demons?''

''Umm... I'm an Oracle, I need to know these things.''

''Fair enough. I don't think that's the whole reason, but I'll drop it for now.''

''Thank you, Nico.''

I left Nico and went to the Poseidon cabin, but Percy wasn't there. I figured that he would've went straight to bed because of the extreme laziness, but then I realised that when Sloth hit him, he was in my cave. I shuddered at the thought of Percy sleeping in my bed, but it strangely didn't bother me. What made me shiver was the thought of having to clean up his drool.

PERCY'S POV-

I wake up to find Rachel shaking me fiercely, but I'm too tired to acknowledge her presence, so I fall back to sleep before she even notices that my eyes had opened even a fraction.

RACHEL'S POV-

Luckily, and disappointingly, he hadn't even made it to my bed, he had passed out on the floor like some lazy bum. Oh. Yeah. I forgot about Sloth. I then hatch a plan in my brilliant, brilliant mind of the perfect way to wake him up.

I run out of the cave and come back with a bucket of ice-cold water from the creek that runs by my cave, and splash him with it, only for the water to bounce off some kind of shield, and hit me.

_ Idiot__! Try to wake a son of Poseidon up with water! Bloody brilliant! It only makes them stronger even if it does hit them._

Then I get another idea, this one sure to work. I run back out with the bucket and come back with it full of water again, but this time, I stick his hand in it, causing the surge of adrenaline that he always feels when wet.

He sat up, startled at his sudden burst of energy. ''Rachel? What's going on?''

''The demons have already possessed everyone. Sloth got you, so you're feeling sluggish and lazy, but you need to force yourself to get extremely active. If you do, then Nico said that you should get rid of Sloth.''

''Nico knows?''

''No, I didn't tell him about them, I said that I was just curious, because I'm the Oracle. I am supposed to be as smart as an Athena brat.'' I instantly regretted saying that, because once I did I saw Athena standing over my limp body with a sword in each hand. I got the feeling that this was more of a warning than a vision, though, so I decided to toe the line from then on.

PIPER'S POV-

I couldn't believe how aroused I was. I've never felt this way about anyone but Jason before, but now, anyone even remotely attractive was catching my eye. Not just guys, either. Looking at Rachel, doing her best to keep Percy awake, I was jealous.

_Why does Percy get all of her attention? I'm more attractive than him__! Why am _I _not cathcing her eye__? I can not believe I'm having these thoughts. What is wrong with me? Snap out of it, Piper McLean__!_

Even when thinking clearly, though, I have to admit, Rachel is pretty good-looking. It's no surprise Percy was attracted to her, even when he was already dating Annabeth.

PERCY'S POV-

So, have you ever ran on a treadmill at top speeds for more than thirty minutes? Well, if you have, then you have a lot of stamina, but that's nowhere near as bad as what RED had me doing. Of course Chiron was working me as well, but any time I showed even the slightest sign of fatigue, RED would poke at me with some kind of ceremonial spear that Oracles apparently used to carry for no particular reason, or so RED says.

They had me climbing 50ft rockwalls, balancing my way across a 100ft long highwire that was about 200ft off the ground. They forced me to spar with everyone from the Ares and Athena cabins, including the Wrath-possessed Clarisse with no breaks. They made me run as fast as I possibly could for about two hours straight. Chiron and Rachel made me do all of this before they would let me even have a glass of water or a bite to eat.

I chose a BAD day to miss breakfast because I was possessed by the demon of laziness. Once I was finally able to eat and drink, they immediately put me back to work, repairng all of the cabins that were damaged by Pride and Wrath's constant bickering through Jason and Clarisse. What's worse, you ask? They made me do all the repairs alone! I send up a silent prayer to my father for him to give me the strength to not have a stroke from all of the manual labor.

I vowed to my self that I would make RED pay for this, but that seemed like too much work, so I decided to cancel that vow.

_At least I didn't swear on the Styx. That would be a LOT of work. Maybe _I _ didn't vow to myself, perhaps _Sloth_ vowed to myself. I have to beat him, and to do that, I have to work. LET'S DO THIS!_

RACHEL'S POV-

After all the work Chiron and I put him through, I was beginning to think that it would take a lot longer than I originaly estimated to free him, but all of a sudden, he got a HUGE burst of energy and had a determined expression on his face. I knew then that my crush- I mean, friend, was back.

_Now, who's next__? _Just then, I saw Leo walking by, and I wondered to myself which sin got a hold of him.

''Hey Leo, you don't feel _wierd_, do you?''

''Nope. Can't say that I do. Have you found out which demons are gonna possess everyone, yet?''

''So that's why you wanted to know about the demons? You don't have to hide that from me, maybe I can help.''

''Nico. It's just that you've been soooooo moody lately and I just-''

''I'm always moody. It was in the job description when I signed up to be a child of Hades.''

I smiled at Nico's joke. '' I just didn't want to bother you. I figured you might take it as me making fun of your heritage.''

''The 7 deadlies are serious. I know you better than that. So who all is possessedand by which ones?''

''In my vision, Leo, Percy, Clarisse, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Piper were each possessed. Percy _was_ Sloth, but Chiron and I just beat it out of him. Jason is Pride, Clarisse is Wrath, and that's all I know for certain. I also have a feeling that Piper is Lust, and Frank is Gluttony, but I'm not one-hundred percent on that. I have no idea about Leo or Hazel, though. I have Annabeth working on it as well.''

''Okay then. So, on our little team, we have you, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and me. Let's find out for sure which one Frank is, then free him. His transformations might come in handy against the stronger sins.''

**Chapter 2 is complete. Please comment on my work thus far. I also need some ideas for how to defeat the other sins. Also, there will be some love scenes in future chapters, especially in the Lust chapter, so if that offends you, then don't worry about reading any farther. The next chapter is Gluttony, which will have a little Piper/Percy action. Not too much, mind you, but enough to solidify her as Lust.**


	3. Chapter 3

THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS

Chapter 3

GLUTTONY

RACHEL'S POV-

''In my vision, Leo, Percy, Clarisse, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Piper were each possessed. Percy _was_ Sloth, but Chiron and I just beat it out of him. Jason is Pride, Clarisse is Wrath, and that's all I know for certain. I also have a feeling that Piper is Lust, and Frank is Gluttony, but I'm not one-hundred percent on that. I have no idea about Leo or Hazel, though. I have Annabeth working on it as well.''

''Okay then. So, on our little team, we have you, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and me. Let's find out for sure which one Frank is, then free him. His transformations might come in handy against the stronger sins.''

''If I'm right, he's Gluttony, if not, then we need to keep an eye on him.''

LEO'S POV-

_ Umm. Hello__? I'm right here! Why am I not a part of the team? I don't feel possessed, not that I know what possession feels like._

''Just curious, why am I not on the team? I don't think I'm possessed.''

''I don't think he is either, I would be able to sense the demon, even if it hadn't taken total possession yet.'' Luckily Death Jr. had my back, otherwise, Chiron and Rachel would never let me help out.

''Be that as it may, I would rather we not take the chanceand run the risk of having an outbreak of sin because we overlooked Leo.'' Centaur-dude just had to ruin it with his regulators or whatever they're called. Regulations, that's right.

''Rachel, did you specifically see Leo get possessed in your vision?'' Death the kid still got my back, I'm beginning to like this kid better and better.

''Umm. No. My vision consisted of the camp being destroyed by demon-possessed demigods, and eight faces in particular. When I woke up, the spirit of the Oracle at Delphi told me that seven of the faces would be possessed, and one would be key to figuring out how to expell the demons from my friends.''

''Who were the eight faces you were showed, Red?'' Gotta love Kid Death and his sense of humor. Although, I'm pretty sure Percy started that.

''Don't call me Red, and the faces I saw were Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, and Leo.''

''Well, who all are we sure of being possessed?''

''Jason is Pride, Clarisse is Wrath, Percy was Sloth, I think Piper is Lust, Frank might be Gluttony, and Hazel is acting wierd, but I'm not sure which demon might possess her.''

''That leaves Leo and Annabeth. Annabeth is the smarter one, for sure, so it would make sense that she would be the one to help defeat the demons, but I wouldn't knock Leo. He's smart as well.'' Looks like Chiron might actually be on my side now.

''What if Annabeth was possessed instead of me?'' I ask hopefully.

''That would mean that you are supposed to help us. Why don't you try and find out which sin got Frank?'' Big RED finally decided to let me in on it. BOO-YAH!

FRANK'S POV-

Call me a faun, but I just can't seem to stop eating. Things that I wouldn't eat in a million years suddenly looked delicious, and I was wolfing it all down. I swear in the last hour, I had doubled my body weight.

I pitied the Greek satyrs, because with my ravenous appetite, the satyrs food stock was now empty. On top of that, the garden behind the Ceres- I mean Demeter cabin was also barren. Percy is also gonna be pissed at me when he finds out that his lake no longer had fish in it.

_I'm sooooooo huuuuungry! I'm so hungry I could eat three Hannibals!_

My mouth watered at the thought of such a feast, but my mind was disgusted at the same time. I had cared for and about Hannibal more than anyone, so the thought of ME eating my animal friend was absolutely revolting in my mind.

I looked up from my newest meal; fifty mangoes I found in a tree in the forest, and I saw Percy walking up to me with Nico and Leo right behind him. Even though I know these guys are my friends, I still get the feeling that I'm being ambushed, so I attack...

**So, I still have no idea of how to defeat Gluttony, so anyone who has any ideas about how to defeat Gluttony, or any of the other sins, please feel free to comment. I could really use some help. The next chapter wil be Gluttony continued, and will be his demise. It may also contain a love scene with Lust. **_**May.**_


	4. Chapter 4

THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS

Chapter 4

GLUTTONY ( cont.)

FRANK'S POV-

I looked up from my newest meal; fifty mangoes I found in a tree in the forest, and I saw Percy walking up to me with Nico and Leo right behind him. Even though I know these guys are my friends, I still get the feeling that I'm being ambushed, so I attack.

I turn into an elephant and charge the _graecus' _head-on. I start swinging my tusks wildly, knocking down trees left and right. I see the ground bulge slightly and I distractedly crash into a large oak tree.

LEO'S POV-

As soon as chubby goes chubbier, Mr. Grimm Reaper off to my left goes to work and causes Dumbo to crash into an oak tree. If it hadn't been for the five skeletons crawling out of the ground, I probably would've doubled over laughing.

Once I regain my composure, I go full-on Human Torch and yell, ''FLAME ON!'' as loud as I can. However, I was apparently more scared than I thought by the skeletons, because my voice kind of caught in my throat a little and my enthusiasm came out more as, ''LAME ON!'' which is sooo wrong. I am so not ''lame''.

I throw a few mildly spicy fireballs at the roman, not wanting to seriously hurt him, but not wanting to get trampled, either. The fire knocks him back a bit and I pull two sledgehammers out of my toolbag. I charge the now grizzly-bear formed Frank with the most terrifying battle-cry I can muster.

PERCY'S POV-

I must admit, I was scared when Frank turned into a gigantic grizzly, but when Leo charged him screaming like Annabeth does around spiders, I was slightly less scared. I take advantage of Frank's confusion and I summon every last drop of water from the nearby lake as I can, creating a massive tidal wave that was at least 300 feet tall and 150 feet wide. Frank had nowhere to go.

Nico's undead soldiers were doing their best to wrestle my roman friend to the ground, but the bear was just too strong. He swiped a humongous paw at them, taking them all out in one blow. Leo's hammers seemed to have no effect, either. I released the water, 10,000 gallons beating Frank black and blue. When the water was gone, I realised that Frank was getting tired, but we weren't doing any damage. Frank seemed to realised this, too, because he turned into a leopard and ran off.

After we rested, Leo, Nico and I went to Rachel's cave and asked her why we had no effect on Gluttony.

''I tried to tell you guys before you ran off to fight him. Chiron gave me a bunch of books describing the seven deadly sins. Apparently, as long as he has enough calories to do so, the person possessed by Gluttony is invincible in battle. Nothing can hurt him. It's kind of like the Achilles curse. He can keep battling for as long as he has enough fat to do so.

''The difference is, Frank won't have an Achilles' heel. Not even burning his wooden log can kill him right now. But if you can make him burn all of his fat, his invincibility should fade until he eats again. Be careful, though, because his body will create much more fat, and much faster as well. You'll have to have a few more people attack him, then not let him escape until you knock him out. Once Gluttony is asleep, we should be able to exorcise him like any other demon.''

''I have an idea. You two go find Fatso and help him eat some more. Don't attack him, though.'' Leo had an evil look on his face that I'm not sure I liked.

Nico and I split off while Leo went off to hatch his evil plan, which even now that he's explained it to us, I really don't agree with it. It's still way too dangerous, but it just might work.

We found Frank and told him we were there to serve him and bring him more food, to which he heartily agreed. We served His Neediness for about an hour before Leo showed up.

''Okay! It's time for Operation 'Cooking the Pig' to commence!'' The candlestick announced. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his toolbelt and unwrapped it, revealing Frank's log. Gluttony's eyes grew wide as he realised what was going on. Nico and his skeletons charged Frank in an effort to stop him from reaching Leo. I pitched in and punched the ground, causing a slight earthquake that made Frank loose his balance.

Leo's hand burst into flame, incinerating the log. Frank immediately doubled over in pain. He rapidly lost weight until he was actually skinnier than he was before Gluttony got him. Luckily, the log was gone before he died, so he survived the burning of his one and only weak point. Nico performed a quick exorcism, and we saw Gluttony leave Frank's body. Thankfully, two of the demons had been defeated now, and Frank no longer had to worry about his life resting on the fat of a block of wood anymore.

PIPER'S POV-

I turned a corner and entered the Jupit- I mean Zeus cabin. Only one person was in there since Jason was off still fighting Clarisse. Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister, turned and looked at me with concern.

''I heard about the demons. Are you okay, McLean?''

In response, I lurched forward and kissed the former Hunter. I held nothing back as I jammed my tongue down her throat. Obviously, she now knew that Lust was causing this, and we both knew that I would be pissed at her for not fending me off after I got rid of Lust, but at the moment, neither of us cared. She kissed me back with passion and we fell backwards on a bed. She quickly discarded all of our clothes and then began serviceing me orally. I groaned as she licked me in all the right places.

I reached down and began fisting her hair, holding her head in place as my orgasm shook me. Thalia began crawling upwards until her clit was hovering above my mouth. I took the hint and began teasing her, barely touching her with my tongue. She would have none of that. She quickly pushed her vagina down on my tongue, forcing my head back down on the bed. She ground her pussy against my face, moaning as she peaked.

As soon as we were both satisfied, I crawled out of bed, got dressed, thanked her for the fun, then left her without another word.

ANNABETH'S POV-

I watched the whole thing from where I crouched in the corner of the Zeus cabin. Thalia had come clean about being gay to me right after she left the Hunters. I watched as she buried her face in her hands and cried after Piper left her feeling cheap.

_I don't know why she's so mad. She looked like she had fun with it. Percy doesn't make love to me like that. Lust should've at least stayed with Thalia for a while, but Thalia doesn't need to be so mad about it. I wish Percy would make love to me like that. Lucky bitch._

**So, obviously Annabeth is one of the sins, but which one? On a totally unrelated note, does anyone have any ideas on how to defeat Envy? I still need ideas on how to defeat the other sins as well, Envy is just the most pressing one, since next chapter will focus on Envy. Also, give me input on my Piper/Thalia love scene. I'll probably be putting another love scene in the next chapter, so I'll need ideas for pair-ups as well as some ideas on how to make the love scenes better. Nothing too kinky, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS

Chapter 5

ENVY

ANNABETH'S POV-

I watched the whole thing from where I crouched in the corner of the Zeus cabin. Thalia had come clean about being gay to me right after she left the Hunters. I watched as she buried her face in her hands and cried after Piper left her feeling cheap.

_I don't know why she's so mad. She looked like she had fun with it. Percy doesn't make love to me like that. Lust should've at least stayed with Thalia for a while, but Thalia doesn't need to be so mad about it. I wish Percy would make love to me like that. Lucky bitch._

FRANK'S POV-

I've never felt as free as I do right now. My one and only weakness was gone. I no longer had to worry about my life being lost because a twig caught fire. I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders and given back to Atlas.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to fully appreciate my new freedom, because I was recruited into RED's team. I was told to meet Rachel and the other members of the Virtue League in Rachel's Ora-cave because she had some new information about the sins. I also intended to gripe about Leo being allowed to name the team. I mean, seriously? ''Ora-cave''? ''Virtue League''? Why the Tartarus did they let Flicker name everything?

I arrived at the cave last. Big RED (that was the codename we gave to Rachel) began with her new information.

''I was looking over the books Horesman (Chiron) gave me, and I learned that the demons have to be defeated in a specific order. So far, we've gotten lucky, and defeated the first 2 in order; Sloth then Gluttony. The entire order goes; Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Lust, then Pride.''

''Next on the list is Envy, which is either Hazel, Leo, or Annabeth. I'm still not sure if Leo is clean.''

''Excuse me, I though we all agreed that I am now 'Inferno'.''

''I thought we'd settled on 'Candlestick'?'' Percy, I mean, Tsunami, replied with that impish grin on his face that Annabeth seemed to find so endearing.

''Very funny, Sharkbait. You know, I kind of thought you would be taking this more seriously, considering your girlfriend is one of the ones possessed.''

We all turned to look at the newcomer and saw Thalia Grace standing there. I'd never met her before, but I'd always assumed she and Jason looked alike. I guess I was wrong.

''How do you know?'' Tsunami growled, obviously hoping that it was Leo, and not Annabeth that was possessed.

''Because she was just spying on me in the Zeus cabin, then when I noticed her, she attacked me. She knocked me out before I could defend myself, so I'd like to join your little team. I'd like to pay Envy back.''

''Envy? Are you sure she's Envy?'' Big RED asked.

''Positive. The only reason I noticed her is beacuse she was grumbling about how she wished Seakelp over there would-'' She obviously was about to say something she was going to regret, but caught herself in time.

''Wished Percy would what?'' Brother Grimm (Nico) asked.

''Nico's right. If you have any information at all, you need to share it.''

Apparently we aren't doing codenames after all. I'm not complaining, mine was Creature.

''Umm. I don't... Nevermind, forget I said anything. I don't feel comfortable talking about it.''

''Listen, Sparky, you need to tell us what you know, otherwise we might not be able to save Annabeth.'' Percy almost yelled at her, causing tears to begin forming in the corner of her eyes.

''She wished you would make love to her better! Does that help you?''

At this, everyone turned to look at Percy, both in astonishment and even a hint of anger. I don't think anyone knew Percy and Annabeth were sexually active, plus I don't think making Thalia cry was a smart move.

''I... er... uh...'' Percy was at a loss for words.

RACHEL'S POV-

''Why doesn't everyone take a deep breath and just calm down.'' I said, trying to keep the peace. ''Everyone has someone they care about under the influence of a demon, so our emotions are running high. So let's all just calm down and try to figure out how to save them.''

''She's right. We're letting our emotions get control of us, and we're no help to our friends that way.'' Nico said, keeping a cool head.

''Okay now, we're only sure about three sins. Two of the other four have been defeated. That leaves two more, Lust and Greed. Does anyone have any idea who was possessed by them?'' Chiron finally spoke up.

Thalia replied, ''I'm fairly certain Nico's sister is Greed.''

''Are you sure?'' Nico asked, obviously unhappy at Thalia's suggestion.

''Because I am one-hundred percent certain that Piper is Lust.''

''How do you know this?'' Leo asked, finally taking things seriously. I suspect it's because he has feelings for Piper.

''Because she- I just do, okay?''

''Thalia, we need to be certain of it, how do you know?'' Percy calmed down enough to join back in in the conversation.

''Just trust me, okay? I'm not proud of it.''

''Not proud of what?''

''The fact that she and Piper slept together.'' I revealed once my Oracle's eyes revealed the answer. Unfortunately, it came out before I could stop it, but the damage had been done. Everyone turned to look with astonishment at Thalia, who was now drowning in her tears.

Surprisingly, Percy walked up to comfort her, and she bawled into his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

''Umm... I think we should adjourn this meeting. Percy, if Annabeth is mad at you because.. you know, then you're the only one who can save her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but go have sex with your girlfriend.'' Chiron said awkwardly.

OMNISCIENT POV-

Envy was cautious as her new body followed the boy who smelled of the sea. She knew that it was probably a trap, but she didn't yet have total control over the body, so she had no choice but to obey the command of Athena's daughter's mind.

Percy led Envy into the Poseidon cabin. He layed her down on the bed, and Envy knew what was coming. She tried to take control and run before Annabeth's envy left her, but the body was still under the control of Annabeth's mind. However, Envy could influence the mind.

Envy caused the mind to force the body upwards, in an effort to escape, but Percy had thought ahead.

''Sorry, Envy. Thought you might try something like that, so I set up this trap. You're about to leave my girlfriend. δέω.'' He whispered the last word in ancient greek. Bind. After he gave the command, enchanted ropes attached themselves to each of her limbs and tied them to each bedpost, immobilizing her in the shape of an ''X''. He took Riptide out of his pocket and carefully cut her clothes off of her. Looking at her naked form, he felt himself get hard. He closed the cabin door, took off his clothes, and layed down next to his demon-possessed girlfriend.

ANNABETH'S POV-

''If I'd known that you were upset over this, we'd have done this much sooner. I never knew you were ready for it.'' As he said this, I felt his hand touch my cheek, then slowly slide down my neck, rest on my right breast for a mere second, then continue sliding down my stomach, past my sex, and rest on my thigh.

I shivered at the feel of his touch. His hand moved to lightly touch my sex again, teasingly. He started rubbing me slowly, causing a slight moan escape my lips. He smiled at me and pressed a little harder.

''Mmmn.'' I moaned as Envy lost control of my mind. I could still feel her presence, but it was slowly fading with each passing second.

Percy stopped rubbing and stuck the tips of his index and middle finger inside me just deep enough so he could spread me wide open. He closed his fingers, allowing my opening to close again. He then spread me open again, then let me close again. He repeated this until I was so wet that his fingers started slipping inside me of their own accord.

Up until now, he was being gentle, but seeing that I wanted more, Percy stopped taking it easy on me and shoved his entire hand deep inside my cunt. He opened his hand inside me, spreading my inside way past its limit, causing me to lose my breath. He closed his hand into a fist and pushed even deeper into me, then pulled out until his knuckles were barely inside enough to stretch my opening wider than it had ever been stretched before. He did NOT have small hands, either. His hands were very big, indeed.

He thrust his fist even deeper into me than before, causing tears to well up in my eyes. I felt my jealousy slip away, and with it, Envy left my body. I barely managed toget out the words, ''Envy... Not... Here... Anymore... You... Can... Stop...''

''Why would I want to do that? It's not like I was _only_ doing it to get rid of her. I love you, and I want to _make love _to you.''

I smiled for but a second, as it faded into a scream of ecstasy as he continued to thrust his fist in and out of me. I could feel my self reaching my peak, but he cruelly denied me my release, pulling out of me suddenly right before I could orgasm, making me whine.

''Uh-uh. I'm not done with you yet.''

He crawled down to the foot off the bed and put his head right between my legs, his mouth hovering right above my clit. He smiled and kissed me on my opening, teasing me once more. I began to really despise the ropes still holding me in place. I wasn't able to stop him from teasing me, unable to make him go all the way. Percy was, for once, in total control. I tried my best to force his mouth open with my cunt, but he backed away just enough so that there was no difference in distance. I relented, laying back down on the bed so he could have his fun, but I swore that next time, I would be in control.

He grinned, then went back to teasing me. He stuck just the very tip of his tongue on my opening, not even pushing on it. It took all of my willpower to not push my vagina further onto his tongue, so I was stunned, literally, when he suddenly penetrated me with his entire tongue, his mouth completely enveloping my pussy. I gasped in pleasure, but whined in frustration. Because I couldn't move, I couldn't fist his hair, I couldn't wrap my legs around him, I couldn't hold him in place. I was bound so tight that I couldn't even grab the head board in order to stabilize myself or give myself a hold on reality. My mind was constantly on the edge of consciousness, awake enough so that I could feel all the pleasure, but not conscious enough to be completely aware of what was happening.

When I regained complete consciousness, Percy had undone the bonds on my legs, but my arms were still bound. He had his member poised at my entrance, waiting for me to regain my awareness. I realised that he had once again denied me my release, because the bed was completely dry, only my pussy was wet, and that was from mere arousal. Plus, I still did not have that feeling of satisfaction.

I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him firmly against me, his chest pressing against my breasts, causing his penis to penetrate me completely. Only now did I realise how big he was. He felt about nine inches long, with about four inches in circumference. His cock caused me to gag, even though it was nowhere near my throat. He didn't allow me get used to the feeling, he began pounding away at me, causing spasms of pain to erupt throughout both of us. I began grinding against his pelvis as he continuedto thrust in and out of me reapeatedly.

After about ten minutes of us both going full speed, I felt my climax approaching, but this time, Percy decided to let it happen. My walls were squeezing him tight, causing the approach of orgasm to come even more quickly. I was still cruelly unable to wrap my arms around him, due to the bonds, and he showed no signs of changing that. Finally, we both came. I felt my insides burn as his cum filled me up, our orgasms lasted a whole five minutes, causing us to faint as soon asthey ended.

** So waddya think about this love scene? I enjoyed writing it. Now, I have an idea of how to defeat Pride, but I still need ideas for the demise of Greed, Wrath, and Lust. Please comment, I need help!**


	6. Chapter 6

THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS

Chapter 6

GREED

ANNABETH'S POV-

I walked towards Rachel's cave with a grin on my face. I couldn't stop smiling. I arrived before Percy did, but everyone else was already there. Rachel and Thalia were carrying on a conversation, and Nico, Leo, and Frank were all resting in their own corners. Chiron was by the cave entrance watching for me and Percy. Chiron nodded at me and expressed his gratitude to the gods that I was back to normal.

Thalia and Rachel looked up at me and smiled, asking me without words how my encounter with Percy went. I walk over to them in order to converse without any of the guys overhearing.

''So was he good in the sack?'' the ever-so-eloquent daughter of Zeus asked me, causing my cheeks to turn as red as Rachel's hair.

''I'm just curious, how did you find out?''

''It's written all over your face.'' She replied.

''Not to mention the fact that we knew about it before you did.''

''WHAT?!'' I yelled, causing the boys to wake up and Chiron to turn towards the commotion.

''Yeah, all of us knew about it before you did. Envy saw Piper and I... Anyways, Envy attacked me and then you grumbled something about wishing Percy would make love to you.''

''Oh my god. Tell me that only the people in this room know.''

''Well, we can tell you that, but we'd be lying'' Rachel said looking like she was ready to turn and run at even the slightest hint of movement coming from me. Smart girl.

''Calm down, it wasn't our fault. Drew overheard us talking about it yesterday, then she kind of told everyone that Percy was, and I quote, 'Going to make a woman out of Annabeth.''' Thalia said, trying to keep me from strangling every last person in the room. ''Anyways, since the fact that everyone else has a healthy sex life, but you didn't, was causing your envy, getting you laid was the only way to defeat Envy.''

I was just about ready to faint from embarassment, but when Rachel asked me, again, how much I enjoyed sleeping with Percy, I felt like I was about to keel over on the spot.

Thankfully, Percy chose that moment to arrive, so the topic changed from my sex life to how to save Hazel from Greed.

PERCY'S POV-

I expected everyone to clap me on the back and tease me about finally losing my virginity at 17. I expected Annabeth to blush at me when I walked in, and kiss me as soon as I walked over to her. I expected the guys and I to get into a few play fights or some other show of masculinity. I even expected to recieve the look on Chiron's face that said, ''I hope you enjoyed yourself, but it's time for you to go fight the Kraken and other everyday chores as punishment for breaking Camp rules.''

What I recieved, though, was exactly the opposite. The guys were all half asleep, Chiron was almost indifferent, and if looks could kill, the look I got from Annabeth would have been a massacre. Instead of the embarassing conversation and questions about Annabeth and I, the topic was completely avoided and instead, we started discussing ways to get Greed out of Nico's sister. Not that I minded, of course, I figured that Annabeth and I needed to talk about it by ourselves before we were willing to discuss it with others.

''So, Piper is Lust,'' RED said with a sideways glance at Thalia, who immediately went red, ''Jason is Pride, and Clarisse is Wrath. Percy _was _Sloth, Frank _was _Gluttony, and Annabeth _was _Envy. That leaves Hazel and Greed, which, if you think about her gift with gems and precious metals, makes sense. The books Chiron gave me say that the order they must be defeated in is; Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Lust, then Pride. That means Hazel is next to be exorcised.''

''We need to figure out a way to save Hazel fast.'' Nico said.

''I know you want your sister to be safe, but-'' Chiron began.

''That's not all. I talked to my father last night. Apparently, the demons break out of Tartarus once every 666 years. That's why that number is feared as 'Satan's number'. The whole reason they break out is so they can take over seven heroes' bodies, then Pride and Lust are supposed to mate, and build an army of demons on this plane of existence.

''The purpose of the army isn't just world domination, although that is one of its purposes, the army, as well as the seven demon lords, are supposed to resurrect all of the titans AND the army of giants in order to destroy the gods and anyone else who opposes them. In other words, unless we can defeat Lust and Pride before they gain total control of Piper's and Jason's bodies and mate with each other, we're... How do you like to phrase it, Annabeth?''

''Attached to another object by an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axis.'' She replied

''Ah yes. We're screwed.'' Nico translated for us less smarterer folk.

''Wow. So how long do we have, Rachel?'' I asked.

''Go figure. We had seven days total. We've already used three. We have four days left before we'll have to defeat the titans and the giants all over again, at the same time.''

''Not to mention an army of bad-ass horned guys from Hell.'' Leo so optimistically stated.

HAZEL'S POV-

I bend down and pick up another of the black gems that my aura pulled up from the ground. I can't believe I never noticed how pretty they were before.

''DON'T TOUCH THAT!'' I yelled at Percy's faun friend when he was about to take one for himself. The bad thing is, I used to tell people not to touch my gems because I didn't want them to get hurt. Now I only tell them no because I want the gems for myself. I walk over and pick the gem up and put it in my pocket. It's been three days since Greed possesed me. Ever since then, his presence has grown stronger and stronger with each hour. My brother told me last night how much time I had left. Counting today, I have three days left.

That means from possession to total control I had six days before I lost the battle and Greed killed me and took my body. On the seventh day, the remaining demons would get together in their new bodies and resurrect their fallen comrades. Then, the Apocalypse, Ragnarok, Doomsday, the End of the World, whatever you want to call it, it would happen. Unless all of the demons are defeated, I have three days to live.

And I'm spending them picking up rocks. _Damn you Greed! _I thought to Greedself. _I can not believe that you're making me spend my last days on Earth collecting worthless rocks._

Out of nowhere, Nico appears. It looks as though he's pissed about something, and I'm not sure if it's because his older little sister (we debated for hours one night about which one of us was the older sibling, because he's spent more time in the world overall than I have, but I was born about thirty years before him. Apparently, even though I am, technically, about 75 and he's, technically, only 45, he's spent 18 years in the real world whereas I've only been alive for 17. We compromised and made me his older little sister.) was possessed by a demon, or because that's just how he always looks.

''Hello, son of Hades. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your sister's body. Even if you do mind, I'm not giving it back. It's mine! All the riches in the world shall be mine!''

''Actually, I'm just telling you that, as pretty as they are, my sister's gems are worthless. They are cursed, so only gods and children of Hades and Pluto are able to handle them, and not even we would buy them. They have no monetary value, whatsoever. But I know of something that is worth a lot. If you'll trust me, I'll take you to it.''

''Lead the way, Son of Hades.''

''First, you need to transfer yourself to my body.''

_What are you doing, Nico? Are you crazy?_

''Why do I need a diferent body, I like this one. I can do all kinds of things in this body. Last night, I masturbated in it, and it was so much better than anything I've ever felt before. I might even be able to convince Lust to show me how oral feels to a woman. I'm going to enjoy pleasuring myself in your sister's body. Ha ha ha!''

I shivered as memories from the night before surfaced.

''None the less, you need to possess me. Not completely, mind, but you need to come into my body. What you want is in the Underworld, and if she goes into the Underworld, my father will have no choice but to take her soul back. She'll die, and I'll be left sisterless, and you'll be forced to return to Tartarus.''

It disgusted me how indifferently my brother was acting about everything this demon said about my body.

''First, I want to use this body for one more day. This time tomorrow, meet me here and I'll leave your sister.''

''Swear it upon the River Styx.''

''I swear it thusly. This has never happened before, you are an unusual boy.''

I couldn't believe it. My own brother was about to let this demon basically _rape_ me.

_I swear upon the River Styx that once this is all over, I'm going to kill my brother._

After the ''meeting'' was over I emptied my pockets, ridding myself of the gems, then went off looking for Lust, hoping that I didn't find her.

PIPER'S POV-

As soon as I saw Hazel, I somehow knew that she was Greed, and what he wanted. I couldn't stop Lust. My power's were the only thing keeping me alive, Lust had had total control over me ever since my hookup with Thalia. Every time she had had sex since then had further weakened me. And she had sex a lot. Not even ten minutes after Thalia, she'd forced me into bed with one of Clarisse's brothers. Later that afternoon, it had been Annabeth, not even three hours before she was exorcised. The next day was a blur, I was forced to sleep with pretty much the entire Hephaetsus cabin, not all at once, of course. And today was started by an orgy with six members of the Apollo cabin, three guys and three lesbians.

I had just gotten finished with a bisexual girl; Drew. My half-sister. More importantly, the one camper at Camp Half-Blood that I absolutely _hate. _And I just had sex with her.

And now, I'm about to have sex with a very close, very straight friend of mine. I grabbed Hazel's hand and lead her into the Aphrodite cabin, where Drew still lay on the bed, naked and grinning.

''Hey there, Dumpster Girl, you want mo-'' She stooped talking as soon as she saw Hazel. ''Well well well. A lesbian threesome. Don't mind if I do.''

I stripped the clothes off of Hazel's body and threw her down on the bed. Drew got up and began stripping me down. She didn't know about the possession.

Once we were all naked, I had Drew climb on top of Hazel and kiss her passionately while their cunts rubbed together. I sat down on an adjacent bed, spread my legs, and began teasing myself with my hand, barely rubbing my own cunt. Drew slid her hand down Hazel's body and began fondling her breasts, still rubbing their cunts together.

Drew began crawling backwards until her mouth was just above Hazel's sex, then plunged down into her, not even teasing or warning her. I could tell she was desparate for Hazel's pussy. I groaned as my index and middle fingers slipped deep into my own vagina. I fingered myself fast and hard, watching my friend get eaten out by my despicable, yet extraordinarilly hot, half-sister.

My sister began to finger herself wildly, and I realised, with both my mind and Lust's, that Drew had a lot to learn about sex. She had sex like an amateur, even though she had lost her virginity at age 13, and was now 19. I got up, walked up behind Drew, removed her fingers from herself, causing her to turn and look at me with a dirty expression, then I began using her hand to slowly rub herself, teasing her. I allowed her to slip the very tip, pretty much just her fingernail, of her middle finger into her pussy, eliciting a slight moan from her. I flipped Hazel and Drew over, so that Hazel was sitting on top with her cunt in Drew's mouth, and so that Drew's pussy was exposed to me. I moved Drew's hand around in circles, slowly teasing her. I slipped her entire middle finger into her extremely tight pussy suddenly, causing her to scream into Hazel, causing Hazel to moan. I didn't allow her a moment's rest, I quickly slipped her entire index and ring finger inside her and began pounding them into her. She somehow managed to continue licking Hazel without causing too much fuss.

I took Drew's fingers out of her vagina just before she could cum, denying her her release, causing her to wimper madly. I slipped the middle, index, and ring fingers of both of her hands deep into my tight cunt and had her begin to finger-fuck me hard. For ten minutes we continued like this, my cunt contracting around the six fingers Drew once again had control of. As I was about to cum, she tried to take her finger out and deny me as I denied her, but I caught her hands and forced her to continue fucking me until I came. I then pressed my cum-soaked cunt and began rubbing it against her wet pussy, eliciting moans from both of us. Hazel came not long after that and got off Drew's face, sitting diwn in the adjacent bed and fingering herself. I rode Drew hard until we both came simultaneously.

Hazel and Drew exchanged glances, and both of them looked at me with devilish expressions. Next thing I knew, I was tied to a chair beside the bed with my hands bound behind me, unable to please myself while my sister was being eaten out by my friend. My pussy itched and twitched, yearning for me to pay attention to it, but I was unable to satisfy myself. After about 15 minutes, Drew and Hazel came and I was still unable to masturbate. I became more and more aroused with each second that passed, but once Hazel and Drew were finished, they turned their attention to me.

Keeping my hands bound behind me, they untied my legs and removed me from the chair, only to lay me down on the cum-drenched bed, tie my legs to each bedpost, untie my arms, and retie them to each post at the head of the bed, leaving me in the ''X'' position.

HAZEL'S POV-

Oh. My. Gods. If it wasn't bad enough that a male demon was using my body to have a lesbian threesome, the fact that _I_, not just Greed, _I_ was actually enjoying it to the point that I might be becoming a bisexual. I had stopped fighting him as soon as I saw Drew naked on the bed.

Now, Drew and I are both licking Piper's cunt while she's bound spread-eagle on the bed. I find myself wondering what it feels like to have two people eating you out at the same time. I then make it my personal mission to find out. Piper is screaming in ecstasy.

I can tell she's about to cum, so I prepare to pull out, but Drew looksat me in a way that says no. After another 30 seconds, Piper came, Old Faithful exploding out of my friends cunt, but Drew and I continue eating her out, not letting her rest for a second. After anotherfive minutes, she came again, even more than before, then again after another five minutes, again, even more. Together, Drew and I make Piper cum 5 times, each orgasm larger than the one before. We pull out of her and I mount her face, pushing Drew underneathe me as well, but Drew unties Piper and they both flip me over, immediately going to work on my cunt.

I wasdisappointed, though, when they didn't lick me, but began fingering me instead. However, my tight virgin pussy began contracting immediately around the four fingers fucking me silly. I began to scream uncontrolably as they pushed into me harder and harder. They denied me release when I almost came, tying me down the same way Piper had been. At first, I think that I might get my double-tongue after all, but instead, they pull two double-dildos out of nowhere, insert one end of each in themselves, then shove the other end of both deep inside my pussy and begin slowly pulling in and out. Have I mentioned that I am still a virgin? Yeah, even for a virgin, I'm extremely tight. Only one should be inserted inside even a not very tight pussy, my extremely tight pussy is being pounded by 2 humongous double dildo's. I'm close to cumming after about ten seconds.

Then I realise the purpose of the 2 doubles, I can't cum. I'm stuck. I am trapped in a state of orgasm. The dildos have stuffed me so much that I am physically unable to stop orgasming. Once the girls realise that I am having an orgasm, they grin and begin pounding me as if their lives depended on it. I can't faint, because the pain is too much. I can't move because of my bonds. I can't cum because I'm too full of the double-dildos. Pardon the pun, but I'm fucked. I lay there in my never-ending orgasm, hoping that they will pull out of me soon, but also hoping that they never do, because I almost never want this to end.

Finally, they both begin peaking, and they both start fingering each other as well, in an attempt to make their orgasms bigger, which they do. With one final, head-splitting, ear-shattering, hair-raising scream, they cum hard, then faint. I'm stuck in a state of orgasm, and the only two people who know where I am, the only 2 people who can end it, let me rest, are unconscious for who knows how long. I begin moving around, attempting to loosen them up so I can realease, but only ending up pushing the dildos deeper inside me, doubling the pain and size of my orgasm. I'm paralyzed. I can't call for help.

After two agonizing hours of being stuck, Piper and Drew wake up, the other end of the dildos still in them. I try to communicate to them somehow that they need to pull out of me, but instead, they begin pushing in and out again, doubling the pain with every thrust. Finally, after ten minutes, they cum. Satisfied completely, they pull the dildos out of themselves, get up, get dressed, and leave me alone in my torture. Night falls three hours later. Then, the two hours at the campfire ends, then Drew and Piper enter the cabin and slowly begin pulling the dildos out of me, the pain intensifying with each milimeter they pull. They stop pulling when only an inch of each are still in me, then go to bed. I lay there all night, still orgasming, more and more painful every minute.

I'm barely concious when the sun rises. Finally, I feel the dildos jerk out of me suddenly, causing a high-pitches scream so high-pitched that not even a hellhound could hear it. I cum so hard that it throws my rescuer against the wall on the other side of the cabin. I cum for five minutes straight before I finally slump into unconsciousness.

**So. I still have no idea of how to defeat Greed, Wrath, or Lust. I really need help. I had to write this chapter with it being almost nothing but sex. Please help me. Not with the sex, I mean defeating the demons, although I still need ideas for how to improve the sex scenes, as well as pair ups for them. Please comment.**


End file.
